Sparks
by 1oooW0rds
Summary: "Ah, there's Malcolm and he's with a pretty girl… wait, that's Reyna!" Leo blinked, not believing his eyes. There was no way the laughing girl was the stone cold praetor he knew. Jeyna-ish, Malceyna-ish


A/N: For my wonderful friend words-in-wind on tumblr. THIS IS VERY VERY VERY ROUGH AND HURRIED! I miss chatting and gushing about Jeyna and everything with you. :) Thanks for reading, reviewing and favoriting. Keep sending prompts guys!

Prompt: IMAGINE JASON SUDDENLY STARTING TO CREATE ELECTRICITY AROUND HIS BODY (WHICH HE ONLY DOES WHEN HE IS NERVOUS/PISSED OFF) AND LEO FOLLOWS HIS EYES AND TAKES NOTICE THAT JASON IS WATCHING SOME DUDE FLIRT WITH REYNA AND LEO TRIES TO JOKE ABOUT IT, SAYING SOMETHING LIKE "DUDE, WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS, IS NOT LIKE YOU HAVE FEELINGS FOR HER" AND JASON JUST LOOKS AT HIM, ANGRY AND CONFUSED AND LOST AND LEO, LEO WIDENS HIS EYES AND SAYS "OH"

Sparks

"Dude, New Rome is awesome. Why don't we have a Circus Maximus in Half-Blood?" Leo exclaimed brightly as he pushed the double doors open. The hot summer air blew into the demigods' faces but it didn't deter Leo's bright smile. Leo hopped on one of the stone benches, breathing in the fresh air as he overlooked New Rome. "This place is amazing." Leo said, drinking in the sight of sturdy Roman style buildings, little fountains and the large inviting Senate in the center. He turned to see Jason's sad smile as he overlooked his city. _Not his anymore. _Leo corrected mentally as he noticed the bitterness in his friend's blue eyes. "You miss it, don't you?"

"It's home." Jason confirmed, tucking his hands into his pockets. Leo pulled out a notebook, quickly sketching the layout of New Rome. Jason left New Rome as an agreement between the two camps since Percy and Annabeth had plans to move to the Roman demigod city. It was a way to balance the power between the two camps. Leo nibbled on the top of his pen, wondering if his friend ever regretted his decision. On the outside, Jason was the same cool levelheaded demigod with his perfect relationship with Piper. On the inside, who knows? Jason was notoriously difficult to read, a Roman trait.

"You said you wanted to see the market." Jason's voice sliced through Leo's thoughts.

"Yeah, Malcolm wasn't sure if he'll have time to stop by after visiting the university." Leo answered, jumping up and following Jason down a cobblestone alley. Today's visit wasn't a social one. Leo and a large number of Camp Half-Blood demigods were taking notes of the well-built city, trying to replicate it at Camp Half-Blood. Little Athens, Malcolm who was Leo's co-partner, coined it. "This project is going to span years."

"New Rome wasn't built in one day." Jason said, looking nervously at the citizens they passed. Despite the relationship between the two camps mended, Jason was still getting the icy looks. Despite fulfilling his ten-year obligation in the legion, his desertion was still a hard blow to Camp Jupiter. They've lost their Saving Grace. Leo caught the gaze of a young redhead he recognized always helping Terminus at the gate. She looked at Jason with sad green eyes before someone called her in. "It doesn't bother me." Jason said, noticing Julia running off.

"Sure…" Leo commented but didn't press. They stopped at the entrance of the market square where merchants were calling out prices and people were haggling for everything. Leo smiled at the diverse group of demigods and legacies of all ages. It felt normal. It felt right. "Ah, there's Malcolm and he's with a pretty girl… wait, that's Reyna?!"

Leo blinked, not believing his eyes. There was no way the laughing girl was the stone cold praetor he knew. But it was the unmistakable deep shade of purple of her cape. She wore a toga-like white dress with her cape wrapped around her shoulders and head like a hood to block out the harsh sun. Malcolm stood beside her, wiping ice cream off his chin from an unfortunate accident.

"Yeah, that's Reyna." Jason confirmed with a tense voice. Leo could feel the shift in the air. It felt warm, charged and alive. He could feel the hair on the back of his neck starting to stand up. The short mechanic let out a nervous chuckle, confused by Jason's mood.

Reyna had stopped laughing and smiled brightly at Malcolm's now clean face. The son of Athena looked playfully miffed as he pretended to eat his ice cream before smearing a bit of Reyna's cheek. Her mouth popped open in surprise before trying to shove Malcolm. He caught her hand easily, twirling the girl around like they were dancing. Reyna started laughing again, probably because they looked like idiots. Leo felt like he was watching a romantic comedy as Malcolm tenderly wiped Reyna's cheek with his napkin. A sharp crackle of static jolted Leo from his thoughts.

"Hey, cool it Sparky!" Leo ordered, inching away. "Dude, why are you like this? It's not like you have feelings for her or something." Leo tried to kid with an awkward laugh. His laughter trailed off as he noticed Jason's look. It was a mix of anger, confusion, pain and pure loss. Leo's eyes grew wide as his mind slowly connected the dots. "Oh…"


End file.
